


Just Another Fair Day in Tadfield

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Universe, Collision of Worlds, Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired by megseattle's au, No Angst, straight up crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: It was really just another day, just another encounter with something supernatural related
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Just Another Fair Day in Tadfield

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faeted, Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931098) by [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/pseuds/megzseattle). 



> I couldn't help but write up a cracky outtake one shot for megseattle's wonderful AU fic where Aziraphale is a human and Crowley is an Unseelie Prince. Go read it, it really good!

It was an unusual day as one who wasn’t involved with stopping the Ends of Days might say. Which encompassed most of the inhabitants on Earth. For a select few, it was another Tuesday. Now let’s be clear here, this wasn’t another attempt to restart the War or anything. Heaven and Hell weren’t after Crowley and Aziraphale again so all things considered it could’ve been worse. 

Doesn’t make this situation any less irritating however.

The setting here is the park in Tadfield where Anathema is sitted down on the picnic table across from Aziraphale. There was an awkward silence among all the occupants of said table. Contrary to what the observer may think, the awkwardness wasn’t because Aziraphale was next to what might as well be his straight up twin. Nor the fact that said ‘twin’ came from an alternative universe.

No it was more the fact that these two acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Just calmly sipping tea as they exchanged favorite recipes and foods amidst all the yelling and insults the two Crowleys in the background hurled at each other.

Anthema took a glance to the side just in time to witness Crowley - the demon one - throw a ball of Hellfire at Fae Crowley who deflected it like it was child’s play. The witch turned around to face the other two after a couple more seconds, a note of exasperation in her voice, “Are you two seriously not gonna get up and stop them from maiming each other?” Anathema gestured to her side towards the two redheads.

The one on Aziraphale’s left, the human counterpart of his, took a delicate sip of his tea and set it down gently before he answered, his voice still heated from anger, “I’m still very much crossed with him my dear. He ripped up the only thing I had from Earth. Err well my Earth anyhow,” He amended. Admittedly this parallel universe thing still took some time to process completely.

“What was it if you don’t mind me asking?” Anathema asked. By now the two Crowleys wrestled on the ground. Not everyday one had the privilege of seeing two versions of the same person go at it like two drunken idiots at a bar somewhere.

“A journal. It was the only thing I had to write down my thoughts.”

Anathema nodded, she understood. She moved her gaze to Aziraphale who had just taken another bite of his little sandwich, and pointed a finger in his direction, “And you?”

“I’m very much mad on dear Ezra’s behalf.” Aziraphale replied in a mildly prim manner, “I can’t believe there is a Crowley out there that has the utter gall to rip up a precious book!”

Ezra turned his head to glance at him, “Well to be fair it was a journal to write in. It wasn’t exactly Shakespeare.”

Aziraphale shook his head and looked at him with a warm, gentle gaze, “Maybe so but I am willing to bet it was just as precious to you as any other rare book correct? You are a version of me after all.” He smiled happily and Ezra let out a chuckle and an agreed nod.

“Well you are right about that. I make no promises on how i would’ve reacted if it was my most prized first edition Oscar Wilde novel.”

This time Aziraphale let out a laugh, “Oh believe me, I would’ve been the one threatening to stuff Crowley in a jar if he didn’t miracle it back to normal right this instant.”

Aziraphale and Ezra shared a good laugh. Meanwhile the two others now were a good distance behind the two blondes. Anathema looked up just in time to see the demon Crowley land a punch on Prince Crowley which sent him down to the ground. The latter retaliated just as she looked back at both Aziraphale and Ezra.

Anathema leaned a little closer to them as she spoke inquisitively, “So let me this straight,” She pointed a finger again at Aziraphale, “You and your Crowley came up here to pay Adam a visit and to have a picnic here.”

“Yes that is correct dear girl,” Aziraphale said with a nod and a smile. Anathema moved her finger to Ezra.

“And you and your Crowley appeared a short time later?”

“Yes. And right in the middle of a spat I may add. We didn’t realize what had happened until after he had ripped my journal in half!”

Aziraphale took this moment to finish the story, “Crowley was-err-my Crowley was still up here setting it all up when it all happened. I was down there-” Aziraphale pointed to an empty spot on the side of the road, “-getting ice cream and a lolly for Crowley from the ice cream truck that came by. I turned around and walked back only to find complete chaos.”

“They already were at it when you arrived,” Ezra supplied. Anathema had been taking a nice, leisurely walk in the park when she noticed this peculiar event. What an interesting way to see the collision of two alternate worlds, “For about ten minutes.”

Anathema went over some quick math in her head then looked at them with a slight wide eyed look and a silent gasp, “That means they’ve been at it for about 30 minutes.”

Aziraphale nodded, “Precisely. The whole fray started because Crowley said he couldn’t bear the sight of another version of him making another version of me upset.” 

“He said as much in more vulgar terms.” Ezra interjected.

Right before anyone had the chance to say anything else, all three were interrupted by loud shouting. Apparently Crowley and his Prince counterpart were a scant three feet away from the side of the table. Due to that, they can get the gist of what was said. The other three watched the still ensuing fight. The current conversation they were in now long forgotten.

“Alright Tinkerbell you apologize to Ezra and fix his book or...or I’ll bloody turn you into the thing you hate most!” Crowley spat out, his fangs showings and his eyes were in full blown snake mode.

(Ezra and Anathema couldn’t help but quietly laugh to themselves while Aziraphale was confused as he didn’t get the reference.)

The other - the Unseelie Prince Crowley - shot him a death glare. A classic example of the phase ‘if looks can kill’. If that was the case, the demon Crowley would now be discorporated twice over. 

“You insolent demon! I-” He abruptly stopped as he was momentarily confused, “Was that an insult?!”

“It damn well is a bloody insult. Have lots of practice insulting Princes me,” Crowley deadpanned. Which was pretty much true. It was definitely highly regarded as not a good move to make in general, but one time, one time he did get away with calling Beezlebub a ‘wanker’ in Japanese once several decades ago. 

(Of course in no small part thanks to Aziraphale. He was, after all, the one who taught him the word in the first place.)

And now the murderous look full of anger and ire was now back in full force. He raised his hand to mirror Crowley’s, ready to snap, “I shall do the same to you, turn you into the thing you hate the most!”

“I like to see you try!”

The two snapped and….

In their place where the two once stood, were now two bright orange kittens. This made sense if you stop to think about it. While the two Crowleys don’t really hate cats deep down as this may seem, it was the concept of the word cute. Since cats and kittens were universally thought of cute and adorable, thus the two turned the other into some form of the description.

The other three sat at the table, stunned at what just happened. It was another few seconds before anyone voiced their reaction. Ezra and Anathema erupted into an uncontrollable fit of the giggles while Aziraphale just sat there with his eyes on the two kittens. They looked just about as stunned as they all were.

Aziraphale muttered out loud, “Oh good Lord. I better go get them before they claw each other's eyes out.” He said as he got up from his seat. He walked over just in time too. The two Crowleys hissed and were about to run headfirst into the other, claws out, when Aziraphale picked up both with his hands. 

“Alright you two, that is quite enough foolishness,” Aziraphale reprimanded them before he walked back. However, this turn of events didn’t stop the demon and the Prince from hissing menacingly and swiping at the other. 

Thankfully for Aziraphale’s sanity, the two finally stopped and gave it a rest when he placed the kittens down on the table. By this point, the two humans finished and regained control of themselves. 

“Aww they both look like the cats our neighbors had when I was a kid,” Anathema marveled with a smile, “They were the most adorable cats on the street.”

Ezra hesitated for a split second when he took his hand to the kitten closest to him and gave him a pet. He relaxed when the kitten started purring. He wisely decided it was something that he probably shouldn’t bring up later to the Prince, “I had a childhood cat that looked similar,” He added as he gave them another look before he looked up at Aziraphale, “How do we tell them apart?”

“Oh well um,” Aziraphale stammered, a bit unsure as he picked up the one closest to his left hand. This one still had the tell tale snake eyes, “Ah this one is my Crowley. So that one is undoubtedly his Prince counterpart.”

Ezra smiled, “Oh splendid.”

Two hours and a fixed book later, Aziraphale, Crowley – the demon one mind you – and Anathema stood in the living room of Jasmine Cottage. They just waved goodbye to their visitors as they went back to their world. 

It was Crowley – now back to his old demon self – who spoke first after a few seconds. He crossed his arms casually, “Well that could’ve gone worse.”

“Yes I suppose it could’ve,” Aziraphale agreed, then he turned around to face Crowley, “I must admit, you were such an adorable kitten.” Aziraphale beamed.

Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes while Anathema let out a good natured laugh.


End file.
